Love Song
by Lee Dong Hwa
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang Kyungsoo yang beruntung -mungkin- bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari boyband terkenal yang tak lain adalah EXO. Saat waktu bergulir, sebuah cerita terukir diantara dirinya dengan salah seorang member. Namun, sebuah kejadian membuatnya menjauh dan berusaha untuk menghapus semua cerita itu. Warning: GS(GenderSwitch)/OOC/and this is KaiSoo's World.(Bad Summary)
1. Meet

**Love Song**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 1/2**

**It's KaiSoo Story.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : ****Meet**

**.**

_I do believe all the love you give  
All of the things you do  
Love you, Love you…._

Seorang wanita tengah sibuk membawa setumpuk pakaian sampai menghalangi pemandangannya. Jalannya agak sedikit terhuyung karena dia mengangkat terlalu banyak beban.

DUG

Tiba – tiba saja dia menabrak seseorang membuat beberapa pakaian itu jatuh kelantai. Kyungsoo segera mendongak dan menemukan pria dengan kulit _tan_, mata gelap yang sangat tajam, bibir tebalnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sukses membuat wanita itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau tau, seharusnya kau tidak membawa pakaian sebanyak ini sendirian." Ucap JongIn membawa pakaian yang bercecer dilantai itu. "Kemana kita akan membawa pakaian ini?" Tanya JongIn.

"Ke ruang kostum." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak yang kentara. JongIn tersenyum kemudian melenganggang menuju ruang kostum dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sedang ada diruang kostum yang merangkap dengan ruang ganti. Ruangan ini sangat luas dengan beberapa lemari terbuka, beberapa pakaian menggantung tidak rapi dan beberapa diantaranya tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Kalau saja bukan karena bibinya yang sakit dia tidak akan berada disini membereskan semua baju ini. Bibinya yang seorang _asisten __fashion stylist_ boyband grup terkenal yang tak lain adalah _EXO_. Karena bibinya yang tengah meringkuk dirumah sakit karena menderita maag akut yang membuatnya bekerja disini sampai dia sembuh.

"_Khamsahamnida._" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Kau membereskan semua ini sendiri?" Tanya JongIn membuat Kyungsoo kembali kedunianya dan menatap pria itu yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan tumpukan pakaian disampingnya. Kyungsoo ikut menumpuk pakaian yang ada ditangannya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. "Hana _eonnie _dan beberapa orang yang lainnya ditugaskan melakukan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tau apa itu dan akhirnya menyisakan aku seorang diri disini." Lanjutnya mendesah nafas pendek dan mulai membereskan baju – baju itu kembali pada lemari.

Suara derap langkah mendekat. Dan tiba – tiba saja, tangan JongIn ikut membantunya membereskan pakaian itu. "_JongIn-sii, _tidak usah…" Tapi ucapannya terputus saat JongIn menatap tepat pada matanya. Dan –sialnya- secara mengejutkan jantungnya berderup dengan kecang.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau bisa menanggilku _Oppa, _yang kedua aku sudah tidak ada lagi kegiatan, beberapa member yang lain bahkan sedang menikmati hari liburnya dengan berjalan – jalan."

Kyungsoo merasa kikuk dan perasaan gugup tiba – tiba saja menyelimutinya. Tapi pria yang ada disampingnya itu melemparkan senyuman membuat deretan gigi putihnya terlihat. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang karena sepertinya JongIn memang pria yang mengasyikan. Tapi sialnya hal itu membuat derup jantungnya semakin parah.

"_Jongin-sii"_

"Sudah aku katakan tak sudah seformal itu denganku." Sela JongIn membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu. "Panggil aku _Oppa._ Kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menundukan wajahnya.

"_Ne, Oppa."_ Ujarnya pelan dan kembali pada pekerjaanya.

Kehangatan perlahan menyelimuti mereka, JongIn yang memiliki sifat terbuka dan asik diajak bicara membuat Kyungsoo tidak sungkan. Beberapa kali JongIn menceritakan pengalaman lucu yang pernah dia alami. Salah satunya saat mereka melihat wajah Suho yang lucu ketika _leader_ satu itu menangis.

"Jika kau melihatnya sendiri. Kau benar – benar akan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Percayalah. Kau tau saat itu Suho _hyung_ benar – benar terlihat sangat lucu."

Kyungsoo tertawa sesaat kemudian kembali pada pekerjaanya.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman seperti mereka." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menatap JongIn.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau menjadi salah satu bagian penting dari kata 'mereka'"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat, terkejut. Tapi kemudian JongIn kembali memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya dan mengusak kepala wanita itu.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Ucap JongIn sambil menatap pakaian yang ada ditangannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. JongIn terkekeh pelan dan membantu wanita itu menyelesaikan tugasnnya.

Dari saat itu tanpa ada yang menyadarinya mereka semakin dekat, bahkan tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu diruang ganti. Walau sebenenarnya bukan sesuatu yang disengaja, dikarenakan JongIn yang tiba – tiba saja selalu muncul di ruang pakaian dan membantu pekerjaanya.

Mungkin dari sana semua itu dimulai. Perasaan itu mulai tumbuh bagaikan sebuah benih segar yang akan siap tumbuh dengan subur.

_I'll keep you safe, don't you worry  
I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near  
Cause i feel the same way too_

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah _fansign _dan Kyungsoo tentu saja ada disana untuk membantu kelangsungan fansign ini. Dia berdiri tepat dibelakang JongIn. Pria itu meliriknya sesaat kemudian memberikan senyuman tipis padanya dan kembali menyapa fans yang meneriakan namanya.

Beberapa fans mulai naik keatas panggung yang dijaga oleh beberapa bodyguard dan _coordi _juga staf yang lain. Para fans itu mulai menyodorkan album untuk ditanda tangani oleh para member. Banyak dari fans itu membawa hadiah untuk sang idola dan disinilah tugas seorang Kyungsoo. Dia akan mengambil hadiah itu dan menaruhnya dibelakang agar tidak menganggu para member memberikan tanda tangan dan bercakap – cakap dengan para fansnya itu.

Sungguh saat itu Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya sangat pegal karena berjam – jam dia berdiri disamping JongIn dan berjalan kesana kemari menaruh barang – barang itu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang mencoba bertahan. '_kau hanya perlu menahannya beberapa menit lagi. Demi Tuhan. Kyungsoo bertahanlah hanya beberapa menit'_ Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau kebelakang dan suruh Ahra _Nunna_ mengantikanmu." Ujar JongIn tanpa menatapnya. Walau begitu wanita yang ada disebelahnya dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan walau sedikit tersamakan oleh teriakan para fans.

Detik berikutnya JongIn menatap wanita menandakan kalau dia serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk membuat JongIn kembali menatap fansnya dan melambaikan tangan membuat semua yang ada disana kembali berteriak histeris. Kyungsoo turun dan langsung berlari kecil kebelakang panggung dan memanggil Ahra yang memang tidak bergitu sibuk untuk mengantikannya.

Kyungsoo mendesah saat sebuah _Americano_ hangat dengan lambang _starbucks _yang dia dapat dari Jae Hwan Ahjussi yang kebetulan membeli beberapa _Americano._ Dia berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada dibelakang panggung dan mulai menikmati _Americano_nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian kru mulai kembali kebelakang membuat wanita itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke beberapa orang sebelum kembali duduk.

"Hari ini berjalan lancar." Ucap seorang dengan suara lembut yang khas, tak lain adalah Suho. Kyungsoo kembali bangkit dan membungkuk pada member yang baru saja turun itu. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan JongIn.

"Kau baik – baik saja bukan?" Tanya pria itu pada Kyungsoo yang hanya memandangnya bingung. Sehun tiba – tiba saja menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya membuat wanita itu mengerjap terkejut dan JongIn pun terkekeh.

"A-aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian membungkuk pada JongIn dan Sehun, membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju kru yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang – barang.

**~Love Song~**

Mereka sudah sampai di dorm. Beberapa kru yang memiliki tempat tinggal yang jauh memutuskan untuk menginap di sana, tapi ke banyakan dari mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena harus mengurus keluarganya atau entahlah Kyungsoo tak begitu memikirkan hal itu, karena sekarang dia harus terjebak di dalam dorm EXO. Demi Tuhan dia benar – benar ingin pulang ke rumah dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur empuk, tapi mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungannya membuat dia harus menelan pil pahit dan mendudukan tubuhnya disofa.

Ada 6 orang kru yang ada di rumah itu ditambah dengan manager dan 6 orang member. Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membilas wajahnya. Tubuhnya memang sangat lengket tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mandi disana. Walau tidak ada orang yang melarang tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mandi di tempat orang lain dan parahnya disini ada 9 orang pria.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sayu dan terlihat sangat lelah. Tapi saat dia keluar dia menemukan semua ruangan sudah menjadi gelap membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri untuk beberapa saat.

Wanita itu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan menarik selimut yang dia pinjam dari Suho yang dengan baik hati menawarkan sebuah selimut yang memang benar – benar di butuhkannya. Wanita itu mulai meringkuk dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal.

Suara derap langkah ringan terdengar membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya akan terlelap kembali terjaga. Tapi wanita itu tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya diam dan berpura – pura tidur. Dan orang itu ada dihadapannya membuat Kyungsoo semakin membeku.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur." Bisik sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. JongIn. Wanita itu membuka matanya, meraih kacamanya perlahan dan menurunkan selimut itu perlahan sampai sebatas wajah, dia menatap wajah Jongin dalam suasana remang ruang tengah.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo ikut berbisik.

"Tidurlah dikamarku. Disana ada Ahra dan Hanna Nunna." Bisik JongIn.

"Bagaimana dengan _Oppa?_"

"Aku bisa tidur disini." Ucap JongIn menatap sofa yang sedang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring. Wanita itu hendak menyela tapi JongIn lebih dulu menghentikannya. "Aku tidak menerima perdebatan. Kau tau ini sudah larut malam, kau tidak mau orang bangun karena kita membuat keributan bukan?" Kyungsoo menimbang sesaat sebelum dia bangkit dengan perlahan dan menarik selimut itu menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Gomawo Oppa."_ Ucapnya sambil membungkuk. JongIn mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan tangan yang disimpan untuk mengganjal kepala. Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kamar JongIn. Tanpa mereka sadar sedari tadi jantung mereka berderup kencang tanpa mereka ketahui pasti apa alasanya.

**~Love Song~**

Beberapa staf dan coordi tengah berjaga di sepanjang pintu masuk bandara _Shanghai._ Hari ini EXO harus terbang ke china untuk promosi disana. Dikarenakan fans yang membludak membuat semua staf harus berjaga – jaga termasuk Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan merentangkan tangannya mencoba menjaga agar para fans tetap di barisannya.

Dan saat Exo datang semua fans itu menggila, mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain, Kyungsoo dan beberapa orang yang ada disana termasuk bodyguard mencoba menjauhkan fans dari member EXO yang baru saja masuk.

"CHANYEOL! CHEN! WO AI NI!"

Dan teriakan mereka sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo pusing bahkan kalau saja dia bisa menyumpal mulut mereka satu persatu pasti hal itu akan di lakukannya sedari tadi.

"SEHUN!" dan saat itu seorang fans mendorongnya sampai tersungkur kelantai membuat lututnya lecet. Tapi dengan cepat seseorang menariknya bangkit dan membawanya dari kerumunan fans yang menggila itu. Saat dia mendongak, dia menemukan JongIn tengah membawanya dengan cepat walau wanita itu yakin sekali dia menumpukan berat badannya pada tubuh JongIn.

Saat mereka sudah sampai diluar, JongIn segera membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil, meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa sepatah katapun dan tersenyum pada fans yang meneriakan namanya. Kyungsoo melihat pria itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum Ahra masuk dan berterikan karena melihat darah dari lututnya.

"Tuhan! Ada apa denganmu?" Teriak Ahra sambil menatap lutut Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan darah. Teriakan Ahra barusan membuat beberapa orang yang berada di mobil langsung melirik kearahnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja _eonnie._ Tadi aku terjatuh karena seorang fans yang mendorong terlalu kuat membuatku akhirnya tersungkur dan membentur lantai cukup keras."

Ahra masih dengan wajah yang cemas langsung mencari kotak obat yang selalu dibawanya dan mulai mengobati kaki Kyungsoo. Wanita itu meringis tatkala Ahra membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Bau menyengat itu langsung tercium membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Ahra setelah selesai menempelkan sebuah plaster pada lututnya.

"JongIn _oppa_ yang menarikku menjauh dan membawaku masuk kedalam mobil." Jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, untung kau baik – baik saja." Ucap Ahra sambil mengangguk dan mengusap bahunya pelan.

_Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you_

Beberapa kru pergi ke hotel tempat dimana mereka akan menginap sedangkan member EXO, manager dan beberapa orang lainnya datang untuk mengisi sebuah acara.

Mereka mulai membereskan barang – barangnya saat tiba – tiba seorang wanita berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Wanita itu langsung mendongak mencari sumber suara.

"_Wae eon?_" Tanya Kyungsoo pada seorang wanita yang menggunakan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt dan sebuah kardigan berwarna ungu.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau tau? Sehun meninggalkan sepatunya disini." Jawab Yoora sambil menunjukan sebuah sepatu.

"Lalu? Bukankah dia memakai sepatu saat pergi kesana? Apa lagi yang harus diributkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Yoora menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan yang sdang memegang sebuah ponsel.

"Karena dia baru saja menelphoneku dan mengatakan dia harus memakai sepatu ini. Dia mengatakan hari ini dia akan dance bersama Jongin dan tanpa sepatu ini dia tak yakin akan melakukannya dengan benar."

_Oh god._

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi kesana dengan menggunakan taksi."

"Kenapa harus menggunakan taksi?"

"Karena _Ahjussi_ sedang pergi mengantarkan… entahlah aku tak ingat. Sekarang, berhentilah bertanya dan turun kelantai bawah. Aku sudah menyiapkan taksi untukmu." Wanita itu hendak menyela tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan membawa sepatu dan tasnnya.

Kyungsoo memang bisa bahasa mandarin walau tak begitu lancar. Dia pun masuk dan membiarkan taksi yang sudah dipesan Yoora membawanya pergi.

China terasa sangat padat, kemacetan terjadi dan gerombolan orang berlalu lalang membuatnya terasa pusing. Gedung pencakar langit terlihat dimana – mana. Tak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gedung. Supir itu mengatakan dalam bahasa china kalau mereka sudah sampai. Setelah mengucapkan '_Xie – Xie'_ dan memberikan beberapa lembar _yuan. _Wanita itupun segera masuk. Dia tidak mau lagi ada fans yang membuat lututnya berdarah atau mungkin lebih. Saat sampai didalam gedung Kyungsoo langsung menelphone manager, menyakan kemana dia harus pergi.

_Lantai 21_

Lift itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, wanita itu keluar dan segera mencari wajah manager yang sedang menunggunya disana.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak seseorang membuat wanita itu langsung menengok. "Cepatlah 5 menit lagi mereka harus tampil." Teriaknya lagi membuat Kyungsoo langsung berlari.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan _pinyin_ dan sebuah tulisan yang bercetak besar. EXO. Matanya langsung menangkap beberapa orang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, beberapa member tengah di _make-up_ dan yang lainnya hanya bersantai dan memainkan gadgetnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil seseorang dengan suara khas, Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ujarnya kemudian mengambil sepatu yang ada ditangannya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang dan duduk disamping Sehun.

"Seharusnya _oppa_ tidak melupakan sesuatu penting seperti ini." ucapnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menyikutnya pelan.

"Aku tidak berjanji." Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan membuat wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan ikut tertawa.

"AYO SEMUA BERSIAP SEBENTAR LAGI KALIAN TAMPIL." Teriak manager membuat semua member bersiap tak terkecuali Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengucapkan kata 'fighting' dengan semangat kepada semua member sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan JongIn.

"_Oppa fighting!_ Oh… Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Ucapnya sebelum JongIn mengangguk dan mengusak kepalanya dan berjalan keluar tanpa sadar hal kecil tersebut membuat wajah wanita itu mematung dan jantungnya berderup dengan kencang. Kyungsoo menatap pria itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya dan barulah dia menghembuskan nafas. _Tunggu, kenapa aku menahan nafas?_

Kyungsoo mendudukan badannya dan memainkan gadget. Tiba – tiba saja keinginan untuk membuka twitter muncul membuatnya membuka aplikasi itu. Di _Timeline_nya penuh sekali dengan teman – temannya yang tengah berbicara sesuatu yang tidak penting dan dia sendiri tak bergitu peduli denganya.

Dengan iseng Kyungsoo mengetik EXO di kolom search tak lama kemudian layar itu menampilkan banyak sekali tweets dan beberapa foto mereka. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

_JONGIN! OH HELL! WHO IS THAT GIRL?_ ….

Kata – kata itu membuatnya tersentak dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka foto itu dan.

_Oh dear_

Itu adalah foto JongIn yang tadi tengah membantunya berjalan. Masih dengan gemetar Kyungsoo melihat komentar dan tiba – tiba saja ponsel itu jatuh ke sofa yang tengah di dudukinya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mencoba menahan air mata yang mulai menetes.

Acara sudah selesai dan para member sudah kembali keruangannya. Mereka duduk disopa sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan dan meremas tas yang mengantung di pundak sebelah kanannya.

"Kyungsoo duduk disini." Ucap manager membuat wanita itu mengangguk dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di kerumunan orang itu. "Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya sang manager. Kyungsoo menganguk dan memaksakan seulas senyum membuat pria itu mengangguk dan kembali berbicara dengan para member. Tapi satu orang masih menatapnya, orang itu tak lain adalah JongIn. Kyungsoo mulai risih dan tiba – tiba dia bangkit, dan berjalan keluar tanpa diketahui siapapun karena semua orang tengah sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang jadwal mereka untuk esok hari.

Wanita itu akhirnya dapat bernafas lega saat keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia berjalan menuju tangga yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari ruangan itu. Beberapa kali dia membungkuk saat orang melewat dan tersenyum ramah.

Wanita itu duduk di anak tangga dan meronggoh ponselnya dari dalam tas. Layar itu masih menampikan tulisan yang di capslock dengan kata – kata kasar yang sudah jelas – jelas diucapkan dengan nada tak suka.

Mungkin sebentar lagi masalah ini akan terdengar ke telinga manager dan membuatnya marah besar. Tentu saja. Dia hanya anak baru pengganti bibinya yang tengah sakit. Kyungsoo menaruh ponsel itu di lantai tepat di sampingnya. Jari – jari kecil itu mengetuk – ngetuknya dengan sebal dan kadang wanita itu bergumam tak jelas.

Tiba – tiba sesuatu yang dingin terasa di pipinya membuat dia terkejut. Saat mendongak wanita itu menemukan JongIn tengah membawa sebuah minuman kaleng dingin, dan jangan lupakan bahwa pria itu datang dengan senyuman yang membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sesaak secara tiba - tiba.

Wanita itu hendak berdiri dan lari sejauh mungkin dari pria disampingnya ini, namun JongIn sudah terlanjur duduk disampingnya dan menyodorkan minuman itu. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tanpa dia sadar dia menggeser posisi duduknya sedikit menjauhi JongIn dan semakin merapat kearah tembok.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mendongak sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Kyungsoo berusaha membuka minuman kaleng itu tapi dia tersentak dan semakin merapat ketembok saat JongIn akan membantunya. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya JongIn. Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian bangkit dan menuruni tangga. "Soo… kau meninggalkan ponselmu." Ucap JongIn. Wanita itu tersentak untung saja dia berpegangan kalau tidak dia pasti sudah jatuh. Dengan ragu wanita itu memutar balik tubuhnya.

_Oh Shit!_

Sayangnya JongIn tengah menatap apa yang ada diponselnya, dia merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak me-_log out_ aplikasi itu dan menggunakan kata sandi. Pria itu mengalihkan pandanganya sampai mata mereka pun bertemu.

_Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you  
_

.

.

To Be Continued

Hi Guys^^ ini fic KaiSoo terbaru author, well… author sedang jatuh cinta sekali dengan couple ini xD Yehet! I'm there is so many typo atau mungkin kata yang kalian tidak mengerti atau entahlah,

But….

Review please^^ Thanks for reading my story, Love you. XOXO


	2. Together

**Love Song**

**Occ, Gs, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Ranted : T**

**Chapter : 2/2**

**It's KaiSoo Story.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Together**

_I will love you and love you and love you  
Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time_

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tangga tentu saja dengan JongIn yang ada disampngnya. Dia meneguk minuman itu dengan gugup.

"Soo..." ujar JongIn membuat wanita itu hampir saja tersedak. "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya. Wanita itu langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Oppa _ tidak bersalah sama sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak terjatuh." Jawabnya kembali menunduk.

"Sepertinya manager _hyung_ akan segera mengetahuinya. Aku harap kau pura – pura tidak tau tentang masalah ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia memang berniat melakukan hal itu. Wanita itu kembali bangkit dari duduknya membuat JongIn mendongak.

"_Oppa_ sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat seperti ini, aku tidak mau fans mengetahuinya dan salah sangka pada kita."

JongIn mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap lurus kedepan kemudian mengangguk secara perlahan. Kyungsoo pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan JongIn, duduk sendiri di tangga. Tapi tangan itu menahannya membuat Kyungsoo berbalik.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap JongIn dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi penyesalan. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan mencengkram erat tangan kedua tangannya. Dia kembali masuk keruangan dan membantu beberapa orang yang ada disana membereskan semua peralatan.

Saat dia tengah membawa sebuah box yang berisi alat _make-up_ tak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap JongIn yang tengah duduk di sofa dan bercada dengan Chanyeol dan Chen. Kyungsoo terus menunduk dan keluar secara diam – diam tanpa membuat dirinya harus kembali menatap JongIn.

Dia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dan ikut bersama kru yang lain kembali kedalam mobil, karena setelah ini mereka tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun. Saat dia keluar dari gedung itu ternyata ada beberapa fans yang menunggu dipintu. Mau tidak mau wanita itu bersikap biasa –seperti apa yang dikatakan JongIn- dan berjalan menerobos kerumunan itu.

Dia tau beberapa orang membicarakannya dan memotrenya tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia tidak berlari dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam mobil dan menutup wajahnya dengan apapun itu. Tiba – tiba seseorang menyikutnya membuat wanita itu mendongak.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya In-Ah.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau." Jawabnya singkat dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar karena teriakan fans.

"Tapi mereka sepertinya…" Kata – kata itu terputus ketika teriakan fans semakin menggila saat member EXO baru saja keluar.

Dengan refleks Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan wanita yang memakai sebuah stileto merah itu. Dengan cepat dia masuk kedalam mobil dan menaruh barang itu dibawah kakinya. Wanita itu berharap kalau kru yang lain dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil, tapi saat pintu terbuka dia menemukan seorang Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba masuk dan duduk dikursi belakang disusul dengan Chen yang mengambil tempat disamping Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia menatap kesekitar.

_Oh dear._

Ternyata dia baru saja memilih mobil yang salah, sekarang dia tengah berada di dalam mobil EXO. Tapi semua member termasuk manager yang kelelahan tak menyadari sama sekali kalau wanita bertubuh kecil itu berada disana. Sampai akhirnya Suho yang berada di sampingnya tersadar.

"Soo... kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanyanya membuat semua mata tertuju pada wanita itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebuah suara disampingnya membuat wanita itu berdeham pelan dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sepertinya kali ini bukan Ahra _Eonnie_ saja yang salah masuk mobil." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan semua yang ada disana menahan tawanya. Seseorang tiba – tiba saja mengusap kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Kau lucu, kau tau?" Ujarnya Chanyeol yang ternyata duduk dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal karena bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Apakah aku harus pindah mobil?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mencondongkan badannya menatap manager. Pria itu menggeleng dan mulai menysalakan mobil.

"Tak usah lagi pula mobil yang lain sudah pergi lebih dulu." Jawab Sehun dari belakang. Kyungsoo langsung menatap keluar dan benar saja, mobil yang seharusnya dia naiki sekarang sudah pergi. Tanpa dia sadari dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan bersandar.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang, kapan lagi bisa satu mobil dengan penyanyi seperti kita?" Ujar Kris dari belakang kemudi.

_Yeah… seharusnya seperti itu. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda_. Wanita itu menatap ke kursi depan dan menemukan JongIn ternyata tengah menatapnya dari pantulan kaca spion membuatnya langusng menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar.

Kalau saja hal itu tak terjadi, dia tak perlu mengalihkan pandangannya, kalau saja dia tadi tidak terjauh dia tidak perlu bertingkah bodoh seperti ini. Namun semua itu sudah terjadi dan dia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain… menjauh.

_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love_

Mereka sudah sampai di hotel, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk turun terakhir, tentu saja dia tidak mau kembali membuat sebuah kesalahan. Setelah semua member masuk barulah dia keluar dengan sebuah box berawarna silver ditangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh fans atau oleh siapapun, mungkin.

Dia berjalan sambil menunduk, saat wanita itu hendak menggunakan lift disana ada banyak sekali orang yang dia takuti salah satunya adalah _sasaeng_ yang mungkin hendak membunuhnya. Memikirkan hal itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya meriding, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hal itu benar terjadi. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan disudut hotel yang jarang telihat oleh orang.

Tapi tiba – tiba seseorang menariknya dan membawanya bersembunyi di balik sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah dapur hotel. Kyungsoo langsung menghentakan tangannya melepaskan genggaman itu tapi saat dia hendak protes dia menemukan wajah JongIn di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. JongIn berbicara dalam bahasa cina yang Kyungsoo tak mengerti karena pria itu mengatakannya dengan cepat bahkan terlalu cepat, tapi kemudian orang – orang itu mengangguk dan kembali pada tugas mereka.

"_Oppa,_ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya sekarang oppa ada dikamar. Bagaimana jika ada seorang fans yang…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Selanya cepat. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan nafas. Perlahan tangan itu melingkar di bahu dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Tubuhnya langsung membeku sama sekali tak bisa digerakan. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat membuatnya dapat merasakan parfum JongIn, percampuran antara aroma _peppermint_ dan bunga lily yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tapi dia sadar dia –mereka- tidak bisa seperti ini, perlahan tangannya mendorong tubuh JongIn dengan lembut untuk menjauh tapi pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Kumohon." Bisiknya.

"Tapi _Oppa…_"

"Untuk kali ini saja." Selanya. "Biarkan seperti ini." Kyungsoo menyerah dia membiarkan JongIn memeluknya sementara dia mencoba untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali, karena jujur saja dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tak lama kemudian JongIn melepaskan pelukannya membuat wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa dia tidak mau menatap kearah JongIn, tapi sayangnya pria itu menyentuh pundaknya membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Diluar ada banyak sekali fans dan manager _hyung_ berkata padaku kalau mereka mungkin akan pergi sekitar setengah jam lagi." Ucapnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang membulat karena JongIn terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu disini sampai mereka pergi, kau mengerti?"

"Tapi sebaiknya _Oppa_ lebih dulu, aku bisa…"

"Aku disini. Kita keluar bersama." Selanya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak. "Aku tidak mau mendengar bantahan dengan alasan apapun."

"Tapi _Oppa, _ mereka akan semakin marah jika melihat kita disini, dan bagaimana jika ada salah seorang koki disini yang bersekongkol dan mengatakan kalau kita berdua disini? Aku tidak mau jika nanti _oppa _ yang disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini."

JongIn tersenyum dan mengusak kepalanya pelan sebelum dia menjejalkan tangannya kedalam saku celana yang digunakannya.

"Kau tau usah khawatir tentang itu, dan seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tau mereka bisa saja mengincarmu." Ujar JongIn sambil bersadar di dinding tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku tau." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. JongIn tersenyum kemudian kembali menegakan badannya berjalan selangkah mendekati wanita itu dan mencondongkan badannya, mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Jika kau tau itu akan terjadi kenapa kau masih mementingkan diriku daripada keselamatan dirimu? _Hem?_"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, seketika itu juga semburat merah terlihat di pipinya, dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari JongIn dan mencari alasan.

_Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal itu? _

"Ayo katakan." Ucap JongIn.

"Itu…." Kyungsoo tak bisa meneruskan kata – katanya dan di mata JongIn itu adalah hal yang lucu, pria itu menegakan kembali badannya dan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kau tau aku menyukaimu saat kau terlihat gugup seperti ini."

Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo membeku, matanya membulat dan yang paling penting adalah jantungnya yang berderup semakin kencang.

**~Love Song~**

Semua member Exo tengah menikmati libur panjang mereka, sebenarnya bukan benar – benar sebuah liburan yang seperti apa orang layaknya karena mereka harus tetap latihan dan bersiap – siap untuk album terbaru mereka.

Tidak hanya member Exo yang tidak mempunyai kegiatan tapi semua staf juga, mereka sekarang dapat bersantai karena setidaknya pekerjaan mereka sedikit berkurang dan mereka tak harus pergi keluar masuk gedung SM, dorm dan semua tempat yang mereka harus kunjungi untuk perform.

Kyungsoo salah satu orang yang sedang menikmati masa santainya. Wanita itu tengah berada di tempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu. Ruang kostum. Dia tengah duduk di salah satu sofa dengan kaca besar dibelakangnya.

Kedua kaki wanita itu dilipat dan matanya menatap jauh keluar sana. Langit berwarna biru terang dan cuaca benar – benar sangat bersahabat. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menompang dagu pada punggung sofa agar bisa melihat langit itu dengan jelas.

Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menutup matanya, membuat dia terkejut dan langsung menegakan badannya. "_Guess who._" Bisik seseorang membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"_Oppa _lepaskan." Ucapnya sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari matanya.

"_Oppa _ mana yang kau maksud hem? Ada sekitar 6 orang yang kau panggil oppa, belum lagi staf dan manager _hyung_." Ujarnya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja JongIn _Oppa._ Siapa lagi _oppa_ yang akan datang ke tempat seperti ini disaat mereka menikmati masa libur mereka." JongIn terkekeh dan melepaskan tangannya.

Pria itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo sementara wanita itu memutar badan dan menurunkan kakinya. Hubungan mereka sudah membaik belakangan ini, karena fans tak membesar – besarkan masalah itu membuat mereka berdua bisa menghela nafas lega, walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap menjaga jarak saat fans disekitar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menikmati kesendirianmu?" tanya JongIn. Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, _oppa _sendiri? Apa yang oppa lakukan disini? Seharusnya oppa bersama yang lain." Ucapnya.

"Mereka tengah sibuk bermain game, kau tau kadang bermain game seperti itu membosankan. Aku kadang aneh pada Sehun yang benar – benar tak bisa lepas."

Kyungsoo tersenyum matanya kembali menatap keluar, langit masih bermandikan warna biru terang dengan beberapa gumpalan awan yang terlihat selembut kapas. Senyuman itu melebar tatkala dia melihatnya.

"Mungkin karna Sehun _Oppa_ sudah telalu menyukai game dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa lepas, entahlah." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh dan kembali menatap JongIn.

"Kau benar, seperti aku yang tak bisa lepas darimu." Ujar JongIn dengan suara rendah yang serupa dengan bisikan.

"Ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu menggeleng dan tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke sungai Han, kau mau ikut?" Tanya JongIn. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak yakin, karena masih segar dalam ingatan berita dan komentar tak mengenakan dari fans. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kentara sekali akan kekhawatiran JongIn langsung menambahkan.

"Tenang saja, kita keluar tengah malam." Ucapnya. "dengan begitu tidak ada banyak orang yang melihat, lagi pula kita akan pergi kesana menggunakan sepeda."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir, hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan iya hanya satu, dia tak ingin kembali berurusan dengan fans yang semakin lama semakin menggila itu.

"Tenang saja, kau akan aman bersamaku." Ujar JongIn membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Segelintir perasaan hangat tiba – tiba saja menyelubingi harinya, saat JongIn mengatakan itu, entah kenapa dia begitu percaya bahwa dia akan aman jika bersama pria itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari kepalanya mengangguk, membuat senyuman JongIn semakin merekah. Pria itu mengusak kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Kalau begitu jangan kemana – mana sampai malam tiba, _okay_?" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari kepalanya.

"Apa itu berarti aku tidak boleh membeli sebuah _americano_ sekarang?"

JongIn terkekeh dan bangkit dari kurisnya dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan menghadap sebuah kaca trasparan yang menyajikan pemandangan kota Seoul yang padat akan penduduk.

"Sepertinya bukan hal baik jika kau keluar saat banyak sekali fans diluar sana." Ujarnya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berada di kursinya. Jongin benar, bukan keputusan yang baik jika dia keluar dari gedung ini sendiri ditambah lagi fans – fans itu sudah mengetahui dirinya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Wanita itu memejamkan mata, karena saat dia mendengar kata fans entah kenapa kepalanya selalu terasa berat. Tapi kemudian kaca matanya ditarik lepas membuat dia membuka mata dan mengerjap. Semuanya terlihat sangat buram, bayangan benda kabur membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"_Oppa_!" pekiknya. "Kembalikan kaca mataku." Sambil menggapai – gapai bayangan JongIn yang ada dihadapanya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak bisa melihat apapun tanpa kaca matamu?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk dikurisnya.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku masih bisa melihat _oppa_ walau tidak benar – benar jelas hanya banyangan – banyakan buram yang aku bisa lihat." JongIn mengangguk walau dia sendiri tak yakin Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. Pria itu duduk disampingnya.

"Apakah separah itu?" Tanya JongIn. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata yang disipitkan membuat JongIn harus menahan tawanya.

"_Oppa_ lihat ini." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang di simpan di paha. "Jika aku menaruh tanganku disini, aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali. Tapi jika seperti ini…" Wanita itu mendekatkan tangannya dengan mata yang dibulatkan –sangat lucu, setidaknya menurut JongIn- mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas, sampai tangannya itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "-baru aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Lanjutnya kemudian mengerjap, kembali menjatuhkan tangannya dan menatap JongIn.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan jelas." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata yang disipitkan mencoba menatap Jongin. Tapi kemudian tanpa diduga pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat membuat JongIn benar – benar terlihat jelas oleh wanita itu walau tanpa menggunakan kaca mata.

"Bagaiman sekarang?" tanya JongIn.

Kyungsoo mengerjap saat menyadari kalau dia terlalu dekat dengan JongIn bahkan dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu diwajahnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya menjauh, sampai tubuhnya membentur ujung sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _oppa_?" protesnya sambil mengerjapkan mata mencoba menatap JongIn. Pria itu terdengar menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku hanya penasaran, apakah kau bisa melihatku jika sedekat itu."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dengan nada emosi di dalamnya. Jongin menghembuskan nafas.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang mencoba kembali mengontrol dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Lupakan, sekarang kembalikan kacamataku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggapai tangan JongIn tapi pria itu menarik tangannya dan mengganggam tangan wanita itu membuatnya tersentak.

"Sebelum aku mengembalikan kacamatamu aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku." Ucap JongIn sambil menarik wanita itu bangkit.

"Kemana? Kembalikan kacamataku _oppa_. Demi tuhan, aku benar – benar tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Dia menarik tangannya lepas dari JongIn tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik karena sekarang dia tidak mempunyai tempat untuk berpegangan.

"Hanya sebentar, aku berjanji hanya sebentar dan setelah itu akan mengambalikan kaca matamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya kembali ditarik oleh JongIn keluar dari ruangan. Seharusnya dia mendengar apa kata Ahra dan Ahreum _eonnie_ untuk berkeliling gedung besar ini, tapi karena dia yang tak begitu peduli dengan semua ini ditambah lagi dia hanya pekerja sementara membuatnya tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan, tapi sekarang dia menyesal karena dia sama sekali tak tau kemana JongIn akan membawanya. Namun Kyungsoo masih bersyukur setidaknya JongIn tidak akan membawanya keluar dari gedung ini.

Suara knop pintu terbuka membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap, dia tau dia baru saja masuk kesebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap membuatnya tanpa sadar mencengkram tangan JongIn yang sedari tadi menuntunnya berjalan.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap JongIn, wanita itu hendak menyela tapi genggaman tangan itu sudah lepas membuatnya seketika itu membekukan badan. Tak lama kemudian cahaya lampu tiba – tiba menerangi ruangan itu membuatnya harus membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang sangat terang ini.

Sesuatu menyentuh permukaan tangannya. Dia tau JongIn baru saja mengembalikan kacamatanya. Kyungsoo langsung memakai kacamata itu, dan ketika dia hendak berkomentar, dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tercekat.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseantero ruangan, dan dia baru saja menyadari kalau sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruang latihan. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah sebuah piano berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan JongIn yang berdiri disampingnya sambil memamerkan senyuman khas yang seketika itu juga membuat jantung Kyungsoo kembali berderup tak karuan.

"Kemarilah." Ucap JongIn tanpa melepaskan senyumannya, entah kenapa Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk belakang piano itu.

"Aku mendengar dari Ahreum_ nuna_ kau sangat hebat memainkan piano dan kau juga memiliki suara yang bagus." Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil membulatkan matanya dibalik kaca mata terbal itu.

"Tidak seperti itu, _Sungguh._ Aku hanya bisa bermain sedikit dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan _sangat hebat_ dan satu hal lagi, suaraku tidak sebagus itu." Elak Kyungsoo tapi tentu saja Jongin tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Kalau begitu mainkan lagu ini untukku." Ucap Jongin menunjuk sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi dengan deretan not balok dengan lirik dibagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ragu tapi karena Jongin yang terus memaksanya membuat akhirnya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memainkannya.

Jongin bangkit dan mulai menari mengikuti alunan musik yang indah ini, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah menari dengan sangat indah, tanpa sadar dia mulai bernyanyi membuat Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia duduk disamping wanita itu dan ikut bernyanyi.

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
I will love you and love you and love you_

Saat melantukan runtuian kata itu JongIn tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu terperangkap dalam pesona JongIn yang kuat saat pria itu bernyanyi. Saat lagu selesai JongIn menatapnya. Tangan itu kini terulur mengusap pipi yang sekarang sudah benar – benar sewarna dengan tomat. Dan sebuah kata yang tak diduga terucap dari bibirnya.

"_Saranghae."_

**~Love Song~**

EXO tengah sibuk dengan semua persiapan _comeback_ mereka, tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk latihan dan menyisakan beberapa jam untuk beristirahat. Semua coordi dan staf juga sama sibuknya, mereka tengah mempersiapkan semua konsep yang akan digunakan EXO. Kyungsoo salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam kesibukan ini. Dia beberapa kali harus pergi keluar masuk gedung SM untuk membawa beberapa pakaian yang akan digunakan oleh mereka. Tak jarang dia juga harus keluar kota untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang tidak bisa ditemukan di Seoul. Hal itu menguras banyak tenaganya. Tentu saja. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan mengeluh dan protes akan pekerjaanya. Karena dia tau, dia tak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi. Sang bibi sudah dalam tahap pemulihan dari penyakitnya, itu berarti tak lama lagi bibinya akan kembali menggantikannya. Dia senang akan hal itu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu bekerja hampir setiap hari dan bisa kembali pada kehidupannya, tapi sesuatu membuat dia tak bisa melepaskan semua ini begitu saja, entah kenapa meskipun hampir setiap hari dia bercucuran keringat dan tenaga dia tak mau berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Dia sudah merasakan kalau mereka semua adalah keluarga, manager, Ahra, Yoora, Ahreum dan semua member EXO. Terutama JongIn.

Pria itu yang menjadi alasan terbesar kenapa dia bekerja dengan semangat walau lututnya sudah bergetar karena lelah, pria itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia masih tahan dengan semua masalah – masalah besar yang belakangan ini datang tanpa diundang. Dan hal paling bodoh pria itu lakukan adalah membuatnya terjerumus pada rajutan cinta yang rumit.

"Hey! Berhentilah melamun." Ucap seseorang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Dia baru tersadar kalau sekarang JongIn tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak bisakah _oppa_ mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" Gerutunya kembali membereskan sepatu yang tercecer kembali ke raknya.

"Asal kau tau sudah belasan kali aku mengetuk pintu itu dan kau bahkan tak mendengarnya sama sekali. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku berdiri dihadapanmu, bukan?" Kyungsoo hendak menyela tapi kemudian dia kembali menutup mulutnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"Kau mengerjakan semua ini sendirian?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tanpa menatapnya.

"Tadi Ahra dan Yoora _eonnie_ ada disini tapi manager oppa menyuruh mereka melakukan…" Wanita itu berpikir sejenak. "entahlah, aku tak ingat."

JongIn terkekeh dan membantunya membereskan semua kekacaun di ruangan ini. Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan JongIn yang hendak meraih sepatu disampingnya.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan? Bukankan seharusnya oppa ada diruang latihan? Sebentar lagi kalian akan _comeback_ dan _oppa_ harus banyak berlatih."

"Maka dari itu." Sela JongIn kembali meraih sepatu itu dan menaruhnya di rak. "Kau tau sebentar lagi aku akan sangat sibuk, menghadiri acara musik, promosi, fansign, belum lagi SM yang akan mengadakan tour. Jadi biarkan aku membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan membawamu keluar."

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tergagap. JongIn menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau tau, kita belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya." Mata itu membulat seketika saat mendengar kata 'kencan'

"T-tapi _oppa_… bagaimana jika…"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah membuat rencana jadi sekarang cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Ucap JongIn sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali membantu Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugasnnya.

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time  
I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love_

JongIn dan Kyungsoo tengah berada di sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa meja bundar berukuran besar yang terlihat sangat elegant. Mereka baru saja sampai di sebuah restorant bintang lima, JongIn benar – benar mengajaknya berkencan.

"_Oppa_ kau benar – benar…"

"Aku tau aku _keren._" Selanya membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ini berlebihan." JongIn tersenyum, dia menggadeng Kyungsoo untuk duduk disalah satu kursi dan seorang pelayan mengikuti mereka.

JongIn memesan makanannya begitu juga Kyungsoo, sementara mereka menunggu makanan datang, JongIn bersenandung kecil membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"_Oppa_." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat JongIn berhenti bersenandung. "Mungkin kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, karena…"

"Aku tau." Selanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Oppa_ juga tau, kita tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan semua ini." Tambahnya. JongIn tidak menjawab dan juga tidak menatapnya, pria itu seperti tengah menerawang kedepan, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mereka sudah tau." Ujarnya membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan membulatkan matanya.

"A-apa yang…"

"Aku mengatakan semuanya, pada manager _hyung_ dan semua member." Selanya membuat Kyungsoo diselimuti rasa kegugupan. Pantas saja dia merasa kalau belakangan ini mereka sedikit berubah.

"A-apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin. JongIn tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Jawab pria itu hendak mengusak kepalanya tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangan itu.

"Katakan _oppa_. Aku ingin tau apa yang mereka katakan." JongIn menghela nafas panjang. dan menarik tangannya.

"Tentu saja mereka tak setuju dengan hubungan ini." Kata – kata itu sontak membuat lulut Kyungsoo bergetar. Dia tau semua ini akan terjadi, dia tau mereka tak akan menerima semua ini.

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Shindong _hyung_ saja bisa bertunangan kenapa aku tidak?"

"Tapi _Oppa_… ini berbeda."

"Ini sama." Selanya cepat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku benar – benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan aku tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Tidak. Apapun yang terjadi, aku bahkan rela jika seandainya…"

"_Oppa_! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak, apa _Oppa_ merelakan semuanya begitu saja? Tidak ingatkan _oppa_ bagaimana perjuangan _oppa_ bisa sampai disini? Dan _Oppa_ merelakannya hanya karena… aku?" Sela Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau, aku sudah memikirkan semua itu." JongIn menatapnya dengan serius. "Tapi semua ini masih bisa aku raih nanti, aku yakin masih ada segelintir orang yang menginginkanku menari atau menyanyi. Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti orang lain. Kumohon hanya kau yang aku harapkan bisa mengerti."

**~Love Song~**

Sebuah artikel tengah memenuhi semua majalah dan tabloit, artikel yang tengah membicarakan JongIn salah seorang member dari boyband yang tengah naik daun yang tak lain adalah EXO. Sebuah artikel yang mungkin membuat semua fans wanitanya merasa kecewa atau mungkin ada sebagian yang tersentuh.

_Aku mencintai kalian semua. Aku tau aku bukan siapa – siapa tanpa kalian. Jika aku bisa aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk melihat kalian tersenyum, tapi kali ini ada seorang wanita benar – benar membuatku jatuh cinta, seorang wanita biasa. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai kalian._ _Tapi ini berbeda, aku benar – benar mencintai wanita ini seperti seorang pria yang mencintai wanita. Aku harap kalian mengerti. Saranghae._

Mungkin itu sepenggal kata yang JongIn ucapkan, dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan pro dan kontra bagi semua orang, tapi pihak SM menanggapinya dengan biasa. Pihak SM menyetujui hubungan JongIn, walau mereka tidak mengungkapkan siapa sosok wanita –yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, tentu saja- yang Jongin kagumi ini. Semua pihak termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo setuju untuk menyembunyikan identitas Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu, menunggu sampai saat yang tepat. Dikarena beberapa fans memberikan respons yang baik walau tidak sedikit yang protes dan melakukan hal yang gila.

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

Jongin tengah berlatih dengan teman temannya yang tak lain adalah Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun. Pria itu terlihat sangat bersemangat memperlajari sebuah tarian baru untuknya sendiri, karena tak lama lagi dia akan menghadiri sebuah acara dan dia mendapat kehormatan sebagai pembuka acara tersebut.

Seseorang bersiul saat pintu terbuka membuat Jongin menatap melalui cemin besar yang terdapat dihadapannya. Chanyeol terseyum kearah wanita yang baru saja masuk membawa dua bungkus kantung yang penuh dengan makanan. Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo, kita baru saja selesai latihan." Ujar Sehun yang tengah berbaring di samping ruangan.

"Selesai? Tapi kenapa aku masih melihat JongIn berlatih?" Tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan ke tengah ruangan membuatnya di kerumuni pria – pria yang sepertinya kelaparan ini.

"Dia menjadi pembuka di salah satu acara besar." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka kantung yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo, tapi dengan cepat wanita itu menariknya.

"Sabarlah sedikit _oppa,_ aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kalian selalu terlihat kelaparan."Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil duduk dan mengeluarkan semua makanan yang baru saja dibelinya. JongIn tiba – tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya dan terkekeh pelan.

Kyungoo membeli dua bungkus _tteokbokki_ dengan warna orange kemerahan yang terliaht begitu menggoda. Dia juga mengeluarkan beberapa roti dan snack membuat semua mata berkilat lapar. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Makanlah." Ujarnya dengan pasrah membuat ke 6 orang itu langsung menyerbu makanannya tak terkecuali JongIn yang dengan sigap membawa sebuah roti dan langsung melahapnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang membiarkan ke 6 orang itu makan sedangkan dirinya membereskan barang – barang yang terlihat berserakan di sudut ruangan. Tiba - tiba saja Ahra masuk dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya. Dia menatap kearah Kai sesaat sebelum keluar mengikuti Ahra.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang berada di ruang kostum –lagi- untuk membereskan beberapa _make-up_ yang belum sempat dibereskan dari kemarin malam, Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak bisa langsung menyimpan ini pada box yang sudah disediakan setiap selelsai memakainya. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai menata alat _make-up_ itu dengan rapi pada tempatnya.

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia segera melepaskan pelukan itu dan manatap JongIn dengan mata membelalak. Itu ilegal tentu saja!

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membentak pria dihadapannya itu. Sedangkan JongIn hanya menyeringai dan duduk di sofa seperti biasa. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih membereskan alat _make-up_ yang sudah mulai tertata rapi di box. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menaruh bok itu kedalam lemari seperti biasanya. Dia menatap JongIn yang memang sedang menatapnya.

"Kemarilah." Ucap JongIn menepuk sofa disampingnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan duduk disamping JongIn. Pria itu menyentuh rambut hitam arangnya. Pria itu menatap pergerakan jarinya yang mengelus helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membuat kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Ujarnya menatap Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Aku mengerti keadaan kita. Aku bersamamu itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan JongIn. Tangannya yang mungil dan putih terlihat tenggelam dalam tangan besar milik JongIn.

"_Thanks for being so patient and loving me."_ JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo _"I Love You."_

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END _

_Hi guys^^ what do you think about my story? . weird? Too much? Or bad? ._. well… I need your opinion. Anyway, thanks for reading this fic^^ dan author mau minta maaf karena mungkin ceritanya engga seseru yang kalian banyangkan. Tidak lupa author juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semua yang memberikan reviewnya karena belakangan ini lagi pada pelit review jadi…. Thank you so much guys! I love you XOXO_

_**BIG THANKS TO :**_

_**dyodoll12jong88, park hyun in, SooSweet, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, love120193, indi1004, kdcosh, Mekkyyy, syafasalsabila67, Pah Choconime, Amortentia Chan, setyoningt, Tatiana12, eunhaezha, Kaisooship, byunpopof, asroyasrii, Guest, kaisooso, uwiechan92, LuXiaoLu, G.N******__o,_ chocoDOnutKRISpy, ShineChie, zoldyk.


End file.
